Where You Belong
by xasiaxnessaxbabyyy
Summary: Song Fic by Malese Jow and The Jonas Brothers. Joe lefted Emily on there wedding day and now its a year now, will he come back. Emily/Joe


**_I dont own anything of this story not even the song or the jonas brothers or malese jow. So LUV ASIA BECAUSE SHE WROTE IT_**

* * *

_**Standing in the rain  
Tears falling with the drops  
Like my broken heart  
When's it gonna stop  
Hope I hear your name  
Will I get to see your face  
Living with the pain  
But in the meantime**_

I'm Emily and I am a famous singer. About a year I was going to get married to the men I loved all my life and the men was Joe Jonas. I loved him but I guess he didn't love me back. This is my 45th concert and here is there story.

_**Darlin' I'll wait for you to come home  
And I'll cry  
As I try to be strong  
And I'll dream  
Of the love that we carry  
'Til I find you here in my arms..**_

_Flashback_

_I'm standing in the rain tears just falling. I was so heartbroken that day. I was supposed to get married to Joe Jonas. I wish I just can just hear his name once, but after that nobody talked about him. One time I can just see his face I miss it too much. So I decided to wait because I know he is going to come back home. I'm just living with pain._

_End of Flashback_

I cry and cry over and over again. But I'm stronger than ever with all my friends there behind my back with everything. I dream about him of all the love with share but that day haunted me.

_**I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry  
A kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely  
Where you belong**_

I can survive without him right. I think. Just like the sunrise some one comes but I guess the truth was wrong. I lived in darkness for the rest of my life. I remember every night he would kiss me in front in the stars. I will guide him back safely just so I can be in his arms.

_**Trying hard to breathe  
Loneliness can suffocate  
Every picture frame  
Keeps me moving on  
Memories remain  
Help me to appreciate  
Hours into days  
But in the meantime**_

I cant breath without him. I just might suffocate over him. Every picture frame I see makes me want to cry and cry. But it helps me move on and my memories remain of Joe. I waited and waited hours and even days to make him come home. I called him but not one answers what so ever. Please come home Joe.

_**Darlin' I'll wait for you to come home  
'Til i find you here in my arms**_

But all I can to is wait, when my friends tell me to more on. But I need him in my arms. My concert has just begun and now I'm sing Where You Belong.

_I'll survive  
__**On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry  
A kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely  
Where you belong**_

But I learned to survive without him on my own. But just like the sunrise he will come back home. Darkness will carry out my life. Also the stars in the sky with the perfect kiss. I will lead him home back safely so I can be in his arms so bad.

_**Every night I pray  
Wanting just to hear you say  
Never, never leave you again  
Tears are sure to fall  
'Til the day I hear you call out my name  
Call my name**_

Every night I pray. You even said never, never, gonna to leave you, but you did. I just want you to say again and mean it. Tears are sure to fall. But when you call out my name out. Just please call it.

_**I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry  
A kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely  
Where you belong**_

When I started singing the last to second chorus I heard his voice. I look all around but didn't see anyone. So I kept singing to he came out. I singed with all my might just to get him to come out. But he didn't. I worried am I dreaming or if this really coming true. Well I hope. So I singed again.

_**I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry  
A kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely  
Where you belong**_

He didn't sing that chorus with me so that's when I got scared. I knew he gone forever.

_**I'll survive  
On my own  
Just like the sunrise  
You'll come back home  
Darkness will carry  
A kiss from a star  
Will guide you back safely  
Where you belong**_

But you know what he came out on stage and the crowd was cheering like crazy. I looked over and he called my name.

"I Love You Emily" Joe shouted.

We both singed the last part of the chorus. I knew he would come back to me and wouldn't leave me. We headed back stage.

I said to Joe "This is where you belong and that's right in my arms, never, never, leave me again."

"I promised I won't." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

_**Where you belong**_

**_The Song:Where You Belong by Malese Jow ft The Jonas Brothers. If you listen you will love it._**

* * *

**_Its Asia Nessa is sick. I decided to write this song fic because I just love this song so much that it made me cry like crazy. So I hope you guys like it.Review!!_**


End file.
